Thank You
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Valentine's Day one-shot. "Deep down, he had always known that however long the wait would have been, Lindsay would have been worth every second."


**A/N: So, I am officially free (for this weekend at least!) I handed in just short of 10,000 words within two assignments on Friday - so it's safe to say that last week was a hellish week for me! But, here I am, a little exhausted and a lot less stressed with a short, but hopefully sweet Valentines Day themed one-shot for you all. Call it a replacement for what should have been a post-ep? **

**Funnily enough, I had no intentions of writing tonight - figures, really! Hope you guys enjoy this; sorry it's a little late. **

* * *

><p>Twisting his lips, Danny Messer sighed heavily as he absorbed the pink and red display in front of him. There was a huge choice and some beautiful cards to choose from... but they just – they weren't Lindsay. It wasn't the perfect card that he wanted. He sighed heavily as he realised that maybe he'd have to approach it from a different angle... which made him think.<p>

Did he even want to get her a Valentine's Day card? He wasn't actually sure that it was well... what he wanted. He knew what he wanted to say... and with that he turned on his heel and headed off to a slightly different card selection.

Although his choice was different, it'd definitely make the statement he wanted to make.

* * *

><p>Opening the card, Lindsay couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in the pit of her stomach. Although they'd both said on numerous occasions that Valentine's Day was simply a commercial holiday, and they didn't need just <em>one <em>day to celebrate their love and devotion to one another... she couldn't fully admit that even a tiny little bit of her didn't buy into the hype. The romantic in her couldn't help but stare longingly at men holding bunches of flowers, teddies, or chocolates. So, when she found a card perched against her computer screen, she'd felt a bubble of adoration for her husband spread through her. It was the little things that really meant the most.

Pulling the card from the envelope, Lindsay licked her lips as she turned it over in her hand. The smile that had engrained itself on her lips however, couldn't be sure whether it was supposed to still be a smile. Sure the card was beautiful... but a Thank You card?

Thank you? She thought, _for what,_ _exactly_?

Despite the confusion, Lindsay opened the card and took a deep breath to steady the butterflies in her stomach as she began to read.

_Lindsay, _

_I think you've figured out by now that I'm not a huge romantic, nor am I a man of many words... I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy but hear me out for a second on this one. I know that it's Valentine's Day, and you were probably expecting a cute little card from me. But I got to thinking when I was picking it out and I decided that I don't want to say Happy Valentine's Day. I want to say thank you. _

_Over the years, you and I have been through a lot together, and I think it's safe to say that we've stood the test of time – along with a fair few trials and tribulations. You're my best friend, but you're so much more to me too. You know me better than anyone else in this world; probably better than I know myself, and even though it scares me sometimes; I love that about you. _

_As ridiculous as this may seem, I think you believed in me before I believed in myself... You gave me another chance even when I'm pretty sure I didn't deserve it - I'm not sure how or why you did, but I'm glad you did regardless. Without you, I wouldn't be half the man I am today; you make me a better person, and for that, I love you._

_It's amazing that we are where we are, and there's no-one else in the world that I would rather be living the rest of my life with. Our beautiful daughter and you are the most special things in my life, and I just want you to know that I love you. _

_No matter what happens, I'll always, always love you. I'll always, always be there for you, and I'll never, ever leave you. _

_So thank you, for making me the luckiest person I know. _

_Danny._

Clearing the lump that had formed in her throat, Lindsay stood from her chair, and dropped her card onto her desk as she made her way through the lab to find her husband. As she left her office, she almost crashed straight into Jo whom was juggling easily twenty casefiles.

"Wow, we've got our head in the clouds today; it doesn't have anything to do with the day, does it?"

"Have you seen Danny?" Lindsay asked with a smile, ignoring Jo's teasing comment.

"I think he's in the AV lab? Can I help you with anything?"

"Not really," Lindsay replied. "Just need to thank him for something."

"Something special?" Jo asked with a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"Something like that," Lindsay returned the smile ensuring however that she didn't away any more information than what she needed to.

Without offering a goodbye, Lindsay turned on her heel and headed off towards the AV lab where Danny apparently was. She was desperately trying to figure out a little speech to thank him for his heartfelt card; but she figured that the words would come flowing to her mind when she eventually found him.

She rounded the corner, and her eyes fell on Danny, hunched over a computer screen and a composite image of their latest killer. She was relatively pleased to find that bar Adam, who'd not bat an eyelid to her anyway, he was alone in the work-space.

She entered quickly and quietly, and held a finger to her lips as Adam opened his mouth to greet her. He nodded in understanding and stood quietly from his swivel chair, and gestured towards the break-room, giving the couple a few moments of privacy.

Lindsay took a deep breath and covered Danny's eyes with her hands as she settled right by his ear. "Guess who?"

"Mac? I told you... I don't have time for your silly games right now."

"That's disgusting."

"Oh come on, kiddo!" Danny laughed, "Do you really think I didn't know you weren't stood behind me, Montana?"

"What?" She huffed, sadly as she made her way into Danny's line of sight. "What gave me away? I didn't make a noise!"

"Despite the fact I saw your reflection?" he gestured towards the glass wall, situated just in front of him. "I could smell your perfume."

"You know what it smells like?"

"I bought it, didn't I?

"I guess so," she smiled. "Thank you, by the way."

"Did you like it?" He questioned proudly.

"I loved it," she smiled. "But that isn't why I'm here."

"No?"

"No." She shook her head. "Danny, that card was... amazing."

"You got it then?" he smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He turned on the swivel chair and knocked her off balance, sending her stumbling from where she'd been stood. Almost as if he had planned it, he caught her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I thought I'd try something a little different this year," he smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it?" She smiled, once she settled on his lap, "Danny, I loved it. It was so sweet."

"You did?" he smiled.

"Yeah, absolutely. The perfume this morning was enough, it's gorgeous. Thank you."

Danny pressed a kiss to her neck and inhaled her scent. "I know it's not what you usually get, but it smelt really good, and... well, I bought it partially for selfish purposes."

"Why so you like the smell when you ravish me?"

"Pretty much," he smirked. "So, have you had a good day?"

"It's been okay," she smiled, "It's gradually getting better as the day passes, I must admit."

Danny winked at her playfully. "That's what I wanted to hear. I'm sorry we couldn't go somewhere special for dinner tonight. I didn't realise you were on the night shift. I had to cancel the table at the restaurant otherwise they'd have charged the credit card."

"It's okay," she waved off his apologises. "It'd be _way_ too busy tonight anyway. You and Lucy should do something together though. It'd be fun."

He shrugged, "I'll have a think about it," he said. "We'll miss you too much though, so I doubt either of us would be much fun."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she smirked as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I better go before we get any unwanted attention or Sinclair happens to make one of his rounds. I'll see you later?"

"You sure will," he nodded. "Have a good rest of your day, if I don't see you, okay? I think I'm gonna be headin' out soon to chase up some leads."

"Me too," she admitted. "I love you, and thanks for my card," she smiled once again.

"You're welcome hon." He pressed a kiss to her cheek

"Right, I'm definitely going," she smiled. "See you later." With that, she stood from his lap and made her way out of the AV lab. She knew for a fact that his eyes had been following her as she made her way into the hallway, and she couldn't help but smile knowing that she could still gain that kind of attention from her husband, years later.

"Oh sweetheart!" he called out to gain her attention. She stopped and turned in the hallway and offered him a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>His shift had been long and hard. He'd had a huge plan of bringing Lucy to the lab with a makeshift picnic and surprise Lindsay for dinner... but after chasing a suspect for ten blocks, and a consequential kick to the gut, he'd decided that maybe a quieter night in with his little girl was in order. He quite frankly couldn't quite cope with the notion of going all way home to come all the way back to the lab with Lucy in tow.<p>

He'd make it up to Lindsay when she got home, of that he was sure.

Punching in the combination to his locker, he opened it and blinked when an envelope fluttered out of the locker. Smiling, Danny leant down and picked up the crème envelope and settled on the benches in the middle of the locker room. He instantly recognised the cursive writing of his wife, and smiled as he realised that she'd probably had a similar idea of leaving the card for him to pick up when he least expected it. He opened it quickly and smiled when he realised that she too had written an essay for him.

_Danny, _

_Although it doesn't need to be said, I think you set the standards pretty high today with the card that you left me, so I thought it was only fair that I went one further and got you this card. _

_It doesn't need to be said how much I love you. I think you know how much you mean to me. We don't need today to tell each other that; but I must say, your card earlier definitely made my day... so I hope that this can make yours a little better too. _

_I think you sometimes underestimate yourself. You've always had the potential inside of you, I think sometimes you just need reminding that you're a great husband and father; among many other traits that you have that make me love you that much more. _

_As hard as the journey with you has been, I wouldn't change any of it for a minute because it's made us who we are. You are the most important person in my life, and I love you just as you are; those imaginary imperfections of yours and all. _

_I know that one day, my life will be flashing before my eyes – but with you, I know it's going to be worth watching every second. _

_I love you, and thank you for being you. _

_Love,  
>Lindsay.<em>

He smiled at the sentiments of her letter, before his eyes zoned in on the small verse inside of the card. He hadn't noticed it to begin with, but staring back at him was one short comment that had made a huge impact within his life. _You're in my thoughts. _He hadn't even realised that she'd somehow managed to find the _same_ card as she'd given him years ago when she'd left for Montana to face her past head on. He'd read that card over and over again, searching for a hidden message or meaning – something to explain to him why everything had changed so suddenly. Of course, as time passed, he soon realised exactly what it was that had held her back... and despite the agonising wait; the wait had been worth it. Deep down, he had always known that however long the wait would have been, Lindsay would have been worth every second.

And now, all these years later; here he was, reading the same card with a very different message.

And he couldn't help but smile, and feel thankful to have her as his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>See, I told you it was short, but hopefully sweet? Hope you guys liked. I'd love to know what you thought - let me know? <strong>

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
